Collection of Klaine Oneshots
by Emily Colfer-Criss
Summary: A collections of Klaine oneshots, really! I'm open to requests: fluffy smutty, angsty, whatever!
1. Cute as a Cupcake

**A/N: Enjoy! *blows kiss and starts skipping around throwing rose petals***

* * *

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Baking," Kurt replied simply.

Biting back a laugh, Blaine looked at the clock. It read 2:48am.

"At almost 3 in the morning?" Blaine smiled, "It's kinda early, don't you think?"

Kurt slammed down his K-beater and whipped around to face his husband.

"Well, I'm stress-baking, okay?"

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. "Stress baking?"

Kurt went back to frantically whisking butter and sugar together, looking nervous.

As he looked around the kitchen, the curly-haired man could see how 'stressed' Kurt was.

Cupcakes were _everywhere_. On plates, in the oven, just sitting on the side. They sure looked nice.

"Honey," Blaine murmured as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, gently kissing his neck. "I've known you for almost 10 years, and I didn't know that you stress baked. What are you stressed about, baby? Maybe I can help?"

Kurt was still for a moment before turning so that he was facing Blaine, burying his face in the latter's neck.

"My job," he groaned.

Blaine nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, been there. What is it about your job you're stressed about?"

Kurt fiddled with Blaine's shirt. "Lots of stuff, really."

The former Warbler smirked. "Well, you know, there's always something that I can do to help relieve stress..."

Kurt smirked back, but before Blaine could lean in to kiss him as he intended, the brunette man grabbed a cupcake and shoved it (icing-side up) into his husband's nose.

Blaine gasped, but couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, you are SO on!" he cried, grabbing more cupcakes and smearing icing over Kurt's face.

They continued this for about 10 minutes, until Kurt tripped over a cupcake that had fallen to the floor, landing in Blaine's arms.

Staring straight into his eyes, Kurt whispered, "Hey."

"Hey," Blaine replied, kissing his husband's nose.

"You know," Kurt said teasingly, "you never fully explained what your idea to relieve stress was."

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked that!**

**See that 'Review' button? I'd tap that, and write what you thought ;)**

**Love,**

**Emily xo**

**REVIEWS= more Klaine fanfics!**


	2. What I've Been Looking For

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

"No."

"But, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed. Sometimes he wished his boyfriend was obsessed with fashion or... I don't know, Marlon Brando? Something normal! Not something a five year old would be obsessed with.

"Blaine, there is no way I am going to see a sing-a-long screening of High School Musical. What are you, five?"

"Five and three quarters, actually!" Blaine laughed. "Come ON, Kurt!"

"No."

"Aw, come on. Get 'cha head in the game, babe! We can bop to the top! We can stick the status quo! We can break free! We can-"

Kurt was trying not to laugh. "Blaine, seriously. Can't we stay in? I'm sure the DVD store will have it to rent!"

Blaine pouted. "But I wanna see it on the big screen! Tell me you'd rather do that than watch on a boring old TV."

"Well, gosh, Blaine, now I know exactly who to come to if I feel like sitting in a sticky, sweaty movie theatre filled with annoying eight year olds for 3 hours."

Blaine sighed, seeing there was no easy way around this. "You went to see the Rocky Horror Show at the movies! That was far worse than this is gonna be."

Kurt sighed harder, rubbing his temple. "Yes, but I like that movie!"

"Please, baby?"

* * *

"No."

"I'll buy the tickets!"

"No."

"I'll buy popcorn!"

"NO!"

"We can make out in the car afterwards!"

"Blaine, for the love of-"

"I'll buy you that new Marc Jacobs sweater!"

"So where can we buy tickets?"

**A/N: I don't even know with that one.**

**Love,**

**Emily xo**

**Reviews make my heart go weak, like super weak!**


	3. The Power Blows!

Days like this were perfect. No work, no responsibilities. Just Kurt and Blaine having a lazy day on the couch. Blaine's house. Movies and cuddles. _Perfect._

This occasion's movie was The Phantom of the Opera - 25th Anniversary concert. They were close to the end now, both in tears as Raoul struggled to break free from Erik's rope.

And this was the best bit.

"She's going to kiss him..." Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair, as he always did when this bit occurred.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" Sierra Boggess (playing Christine) sang.

The couple were silent, waiting in anticipation.

Standing up, the opera singer continued, "God give me courage to show you...

"..."

"...You are not alone!" Christine finally sang, about to take Erik's face in her hands when suddenly...

The screen went blank.

"NO!" Kurt and Blaine simultaneously screamed, jolting upright from their comfortable position.

Sara, Blaine's little sister, came running in. "What's happened?!"

"POWERCUT AT THE BEST BIT!" Kurt wailed.

Sara sighed, leaving the room.

"I do not understand you two.

* * *

**A/N: it's hard to write stuff like "couch". I'm from the UK, so we say "sofa". I may be writing this in my music lesson at school; all computers in school are down so we're "revising" other subjects. Oops.**

**Love Emily xo**


	4. I'll Be Your Hero

"Hi," Blaine smiled as he sat down on the edge of Kurt's hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt was in hospital due to a broken leg. He'd fell down the stairs in Blaine's house. Those fucking hard, wooden stairs.

"Well, let's see," Kurt sighed irritably, "My leg feels like it's on fire, it's in an incredibly uncomfortable position," he gestured to the sling that was suspended from the ceiling, cradling his ankle, "and I'm hungry. All in all, I'm swell, Blaine!" he concluded sarcastically.

Blaine smiled sympathetically. "I thought as much, which is why I brought this."

He leaned behind him and pulled out his guitar. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Blaine chucked, positioning his guitar in the correct position for playing. "Never you mind. Just... I have something for you."

Kurt's eyes widened again. "You're singing to me?"

"Would you like me to sing to you?"

Kurt nodded frantically, tears forming in his eyes. "More than anything in the world, Blaine."

The curly haired boy smiled shyly, ducking his head as he began to strum gently.

"I'm no superman, I can't take your hand,

And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah.

I can't read your mind like a billboard sign,

And tell you everything you wanna hear, but,

I'll be your hero,"

Blaine looked directly into his boyfriend's eyes as he began to sing the chorus; so raw and full of emotion.

"Cause I, I can be everything you need,

If you're the one for me,

Like gravity,

I'll be unstoppable.

I, yeah, I believe in destiny.

I may be an ordinary guy without his soul,

But if you're the one for me,

Then I'll be your hero."

He sang the last line with such love that Kurt couldn't help but let out a small sob.

"Blaine... Blaine, I love you so much," he whispered tearfully.

Blaine's heart swelled. He leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you too, angel."

* * *

**A/N: when I was 11 I was completel with the Disney Channel movie 'Starstruck', and I still love the music! The song used in this fic is 'Hero' from it!**

**Drop me a review if you have any fic prompts!**

**Love Emily xo**


	5. I'll Take Care of You

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was woken in the middle of the night by loud coughing coming from his left.

"Kurt?" he mumbled sleepily, "You okay?"

Kurt turned to face him, covering his mouth and letting out a short whimper.

"Oh, sweetheart," Blaine cooed, scooping Kurt into his arms.

"_Don't_," Kurt murmured, "I'm sick, you'll catch it."

Blaine just smiled, wrapping his arms around the sick man protectively. "And miss a chance to act upon my duties as cuddle whore? No way."

Kurt chuckled quietly, then let out a little moan of pain.

"Oh, darling," Blaine soothed, pushing Kurt's loose bangs out of his eyes. "Do you want some medicine, or...?"

"Yes, please," Kurt whimpered, curling into himself as Blaine slowly stood up.

Checking Kurt's temperature, he found it burning hot. "Sweetheart, you're boiling," he diagnosed, removing the back of his hand from Kurt's forehead.

"B-but I'm so cold," Kurt whimpered, looking a little green.

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah, you're sick. Hold on, sweetie, I'll be right back."

The curly haired man rushed unto the main bathroom of their apartment, looking for medicine. Finding some, he came back to the bedroom to find Kurt throwing up in their en-suite bathroom's toilet.

Sighing sympathetically, Blaine crouched down beside his fiancée, rubbing his back gently.

After Kurt had finished vomiting, he looked up at Blaine with a pained eyes and a tear-streaked face.

"Will you take care of me?"

Blaine smiled. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Love Emily xo**


	6. Shop Til You Drop

**A/N: this is plotless and dumb. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine hated shopping.

Well, correction: he hated shopping with other people. He could vaguely remember the torturous 5 hour shopping trips around the Westerville mall with his mom and two sisters when he was a teenager. Those were actually bearable.

Shopping with Kurt was worse though. Not that he didn't like spending time with his boyfriend, it's just that Kurt was really, really, really serious about shopping. Trips lasting no less than 8 hours, Kurt would switch to Gok Wan mode the whole time.

Blaine quite liked shopping by himself. He could wander around the music shops, maybe a little cafe for a quiet coffee. And he did that, often. But more often that not, Kurt went with him.

Blaine pondered this now as he trudged around Daffy's on East 18th Street. They'd already been to H&M, window-shopped through Christopher Street and had spent at least three hours in Barneys.

"Kurt, can we please go now? Just pick a pair already!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's frusratiotn, looking at the label on a pair of right designer jeans. "Patience, my darling."

Blaine sighed, "Can we at least go to FAO Schwartz? I hear they have awesome toy race-cars!"

Kurt stared at Blaine as if he had three heads.

"Blaine!"

"What?"

"You can't just act like a child in one of the best stores in New York City! I have reputation to uphold, here, if you don't mind."

Right on cue, a women with impeccable make-up, wearing the latest designer dress (matched beautifully with designer shoes, scarf, hat and belt) came up to Kurt, smiling. "Hello, Mr Hummel. Do you need any help?"

Kurt smiled smugly at Blaine.

"Yes, actually, thanks. I need a good pair of jeans that are fashionable but not too tight or uncomfortable," Kurt said, holding up a pair that he liked the look of.

Blaine sighed heavily, zoning out as the woman led Kurt to a changing room, where the clothes were tried on and discarded.

After around half an hour, Kurt returned, clutching 2 pairs of jeans.

"Can we go nowwwww?" Blaine whined.

Kurt smiled. "FAO Schwartz?"

Blaine grinned. "FAO Schwartz."


	7. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE 'YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO YOUNG' VIDEO... JUST GO AND WATCH IT. DOMESTIC KLAINE. IT'S FANFICTION COME TO LIFE. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat for the millionth time that evening. God, he was so NERVOUS! Checking the clock, he saw that Kurt was due home any minute.

They'd been living in New York for three years now, and both had jobs in Broadway. Kurt was content with playing Bob Baker in a production of Wonderful Town (Rachel played Ruth Sherwood), while Blaine was perfectly happy playing in the ensemble of Guys And Dolls.

"I'm home!" Kurt called as he entered the front door of the apartment he shared with his amazing boyfriend.

Walking into the living room and seeing candles, rose petals, tissues and a copy of Funny Girl (Kurt's second favourite musical) confused him slightly, but he just smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"What's all this?"

Blaine took a deep breath, fumbling in his pocket for... God, where was it?! Oh!

Finding the little velvet box he wanted, Blaine stood directly in front of his boyfriend as he got down in one knee.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Blaine..."

Blaine looked right into the countertenor's eyes and began;

"Kurt. From the moment I met you I knew that you were the one. Heck, I knew I was in love with you when you sang Blackbird, which is when we weren't even dating. I guess I just... I just LOVE everything about you. I love the way your eyes light up when you're happy. I love the way you sing with so much emotion. I love the way you laugh when something is really funny. I love the way you brush nasty comments and dirty looks away and ignore them, but then let all your emotion out when you feel most vulnerable. I love the way you call me 'Curlyknob' when my hair is gel-free. I love waking up every morning and seeing your flawless face next to me on the pillow and wondering just how I managed to get a guy this perfect. I love-"

Blaine was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing against his. He hadn't even seen Kurt fall to his knees, but now they were kissing with more passion than they'd ever had before.

After a while, Blaine pulled away.

"So, is that a yes?"

Kurt's eyes misted slightly. "Yes, Curlyknob."

* * *

**A/N: although the title really gives it away before you've read it, I hope you enjoyed that! I suck at speeches, so I just wrote the whole 'I love you' thing. Was sooooo tempted to write "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" like Singin' In The Rain (:**

**I'm running out of good ideas, guys, so PLEASE review and give me some ideas! :) if I can write it, I will! Any prompts you like! (but no Vampire!Kurt, supernatural type stuff though, please)**

**Thank you!**

**ALSO DOMESTIC!KLAINE**

**Love,**

**Emily xo**


	8. Birthday Boy

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine cooed, rolling over to one side of the large bed they shared. "Kurt, wake up!"

Groaning, Kurt mumbled, "I'm sleepy, Blaine." God, he was so not a morning person.

Unable to take the grin off his face, Blaine poked Kurt's cheek gently.

"Sweetie, it's your birthday."

"Mm-hmm."

"I have presents for you."

"That's nice, Blaine."

Blaine sighed affectionately, climbing out of bed. Feigning disinterest, he said in a singsong voice "Oh well. If you do t get up, you don't get to try on the new Marc Jacobs outfits I got you."

Kurt's eyes flew open. "What?"

Blaine held up several Marc Jacobs boxes and bags, laughing when Kurt desperately scrambled out of bed.

"GIMME!"

* * *

**A/N: *shrugs***

**guess where I am while writing this***

***if you guessed 'in the wings of the theatre, currently hosting a concert', you guessed correctly.**

**Review!**

**Love Emily xo**


End file.
